Murderer's Row
by Hakusho009
Summary: The title says it all. The cast of YYH is placed in Hudson's penitentiary because they are the best in the business: they are murderers. Now, bored at being cooped up and angry at thier treatment, they plan their escape. Death and drama ensues. AU
1. Introductions Are In Order

Disclaimer: This is not mine. Nope…nadda…walks off whistling

This story is a little different from most of my stories. There probably won't be any romance (unless you guys ask nicely) and there'll be more R-rated stuffs in here. I like it and I hope you guys will like it too. Enjoy!

* * *

A building. A huge, gray building surrounded by other huge, gray buildings connected by walkways. It would seem that this place was just your average everyday compound but then you notice the bars on the windows, horrible smell coming from the cafeteria, and the stony faces of the faculty. Then your choices are narrowed down to two things: prison or school. It just so happens that this is a prison, yes the prison you go to for crimes, not to learn.

Welcome to Hudson Penitentiary or Hudson's Hell to many of the tenants.

There are many different cellblocks here. There are the places for petty crimes: stealing, car-jacking, being really, really, really drunk and naked in public. There are places for pretty _damn_ bad crimes: assault, rape, child abuse. Then there is the interesting spot: Murderer's Row, which is the main point of intrigue in our story. Let's head down there shall we?

Murderer's Row is the largest building in Hudson's. It sits in the very center of the compound, which is supposed to help guards catch them if there's a breakout. Please excuse me while I roll my eyes. To all you police peoples out there, no; I don't think the guards are fools. They are the best in the business and, were it any other criminals; they'd definitely get the job done. But they aren't. They have Hudson criminals and, like the guards that imprison them, they are the best in the business. A more shadowed, morbid business, but a business none the less.

If there's a criminal anywhere, and I do mean anywhere, that the authorities don't think they can handle, that criminal gets sent to Hudson's. No not the petty crooks or even the 'pretty damn bad' villains. I'm talking about the murderers.

I know, I know you're probably pissed at me right now. Why don't I just show you these Hellish people and stop building up the tension? Well, I'll tell you why, I'm an author and there is little point in writing if you can't annoy someone. But just to be fair, (you did want a good story after all) I _will_ get on with it. _Ahem_.

Our first character is Yusuke Urameshi. That's him, over there by the punching bag…well what used to be the punching bag. It seems he's destroyed it again. Anyway, he is a twenty-year-old hot head with a knack for street fighting. He had been in a gang for most of his life, with a non-existent dad and an alcoholic mom. He skipped school so often they didn't even put him on the attendance records, he liked smoking and drinking, loved playing in the arcade, and lived for fighting. Especially with his best friend Kuwabara.

There he is now, in fact. The tall, ugly carrot top walking up? Yes, that's Kazuma Kuwabara. He is also a twenty-year-old hot head with a knack for street fighting. He has no parents and the only family he does have, his sister Shizuru who works as a guard, could beat him up. He and Yusuke had gotten into Hudson's together, for the same crime, and they'd get out together. Never. The two had been out of town to a concert and a rival gang had come up in the night and murdered their group, The Detectives. Yes, lame name, but don't blame me. It was Yusuke's idea.

Naturally Yusuke and Kuwabara (we call him by his last name for some reason or another) were pretty damn pissed. No that's an understatement, the understatement of the millennia. Kuwabara has a huge sense of loyalty, always standing up for his friends. Yusuke? …he was just pissed. It was the two of them against the other gang of twenty and three from another rival gang. They were slaughtered. The gang got a funeral. Yusuke and Kuwabara went in for life, no parole.

"C'mon Urameshi," said Kuwabara, "It's time for lunch and it's useless to train. You know you'll never beat me."

Kuwabara smirked and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I'd say I've beaten you once or twice," Yusuke said mockingly, "I don't remember you ever even touching me, moron."

"You sayin' you're better than me?!" the carrot-top yelled.

"I don't have to say it!" his black haired friend screamed back, "Everyone already knows it!"

That started another fight. It was the same argument they had every day at this time and the same outcome as well. Yusuke got one hit in and Kazuma was down for the count. Then, as usual, the peacekeeper came and brought them out of their ego-induced war. His name is Shuichi Minamino.

"Please guys," he said smiling a little, "It's time for lunch. Break it up."

The soft spoken, intelligent redhead was the mediator in many fights not just between the gang members. Looking at him from a distance you'd think he was a councilor there, not an inmate but if you got to know him well enough you'd see the shadow in his eyes. Shuichi, Kurama to his friends, was normally the common sense, the patience, on the Row but if you got him mad…it was terrible.

He had been a master thief, Youko Kurama was the name he wrote in blood on the walls after his crimes. It was the name of the demon fox of legend and, with his seemingly otherworldly abilities in agility and cunning, the name fit. He stole the world's most priceless treasures and assassinated its top authorities. He was a god among criminals…until his partner ratted him out. Now when Kuronue's name is mentioned he acts as if the man is dead to him, and he is. Kurama murdered him when the snitch was called as a witness at the fox's trial.

That's the thing about Kurama. He is kind, generous, intelligent, insanely handsome…but get him mad…They say his green eyes suddenly turn a bright, frightening gold. Those hauntingly beautiful eyes will be the last thing your own orbs ever behold. Rumors around the Row say he could escape anytime he wants but sticks around for his friends. He's just that kind of person.

"What are we havin' today, Kurama?" asked the newly conscious Kuwabara, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Well, it's Tuesday so…" the red head trailed off knowing that this bit of information would answer his friend's question.

It did. Both men's eyes lit up.

"Alright," cried Yusuke, "Then it won't be the radioactive slop like usual!!"

"Yes," agreed Kurama, "Let's grab Hiei and get a seat."

Kuwabara visibly slouched. It was a widely known fact that the tall man greatly disliked that fellow prisoner. It was an even wider known fact that the feeling was mutual.

"Aw, can't we just let the shrimp starve Kurama?" he asked dejectedly.

"Though, I'm sure starvation would be much more agreeable than being seen with you, I'm afraid not, oaf," said a low voice from behind them.

They turned and saw a shorter man, shorter next to Kuwabara at least, with jet-black spiked up hair with a starburst of white in the middle. If you noticed his hair's resemblance to fire I'm forced to bow to Captain Point-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot. His hair suited him, though. When I say his hair fit him I mean it fit his crime. He was a serial-pyromaniac, one of the best, well, the worst.

He, like most of the others in the group, had a pretty bad childhood. He had been illegitimate and his mother's best friend had sent him to an orphanage as soon as his mother passed away. He had been kicked out of the orphanage when he was fifteen and was raised the rest of the way by a group of petty thieves. He moved on to pyromania when, well, when he was bored. His life on the streets had hardened him and he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself…except Yukina. His twin sister, his only living relative, his only source of happiness.

She had tracked him down over the years, accepted him, and now, as he served his life sentence, worked as a councilor for the prisoners. She was a sweet, innocent little thing and the pride of her brother's life. If anyone even looked like they were thinking something bad about her they'd be in pretty bad shape. He didn't look it but he was fast…and strong. One reason Hiei hated Kuwabara was that the tall man was infatuated with Yukina but was too stupid to realize she was Hiei's sister. The guys never told him, thinking it was easier that way.

"I don't have time to argue with you today, shrimp," growled Kuwabara, straining not to jump the smaller man, "I'm hungry and you know how fast the food goes today."

"Hn," replied the fire-starter and started down the hall to the cafeteria.

Kurama sighed and Yusuke laughed as they, Kurama actually, held Kuwabara from starting the fight that would most likely end his sentence in a coffin.

"Don't take it so hard," said Kurama soothingly, "Hiei's just like that and you know it."

"Yeah…well," Kuwabara adjusted his blue uniform and smirked, rubbing his nose, "I'm glad you stopped me Kurama. I don't wanna get inta more trouble for killing the little bastard."

"Uh…sure, Kuwabara," sweatdropped the thief.

They were in the cafeteria now, surrounded by the other criminals. It was startling how much the system was like High School. The rapist clique was on the right side of the room, the car-jacker posse was seated near the door, drunk drivers were swapping stories in the corner, etc. Our group sat at the only round table, the coveted seat, right at the center. Why were they allowed to sit where everyone wanted to? Why were they special? Haven't you been listening to me?! Our group is the toughest of all the inmates and they threw their weight around any time they could.

They had been here the longest and they would stay here the longest. It was their right!…That and the last group that sat in their spot had to be put in group physical therapy. They had been nearly killed with just two spoons and a straw. Now that's genius.

"Hey guys!" called a bright voice behind them, "I was wondering when you'd show up!"

The guys smiled (Hiei just smirked) and turned, knowing who they'd see.

* * *

I like this story. No, I'm not being vain, I just like stories where the characters are murderers…What?…STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!! 


	2. Small Problems, Big Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH…WHY MUST YOU MOCK ME!!?? --runs off crying--

* * *

"Sorry Botan," said Yusuke, "We were running late."

"I know and I always promised you guys the first serving but I can't keep this stuff hot forever," the girl laughed, hefting a large pot of stew in her arms.

Here she was. Botan. She was the reason a lot of the inmates here haven't strung themselves up in their cells or killed each other in a mass brawl. Every other day Botan cooked for them. It was delicious. She'd experiment with all kinds of things and make the most wonderful food for them. Every time a long-term prisoner has a birthday she makes something special just for them. Every holiday she makes a feast. Every time a man gets the death sentence she makes them something special. But she wasn't just a cook she was also their emotional support. She was bright and cheerful and wormed her way into every crook's heart.

…It was probably because she was that way and was still one of them.

Yes, this sweet girl was a murderer. That was why she was so close to the boys at Murderer's Row. She was called the Grim Reaper by journalists everywhere. Her murders had been flawless, perfectly planned to a t. Even Kurama would have been proud to have had her brains when it came to murders. She purposely left hair at each crime scene. The police found the hair and immediately thought the case was solved but found it synthetic. She wore a different color wig at each murder. Brown, white, blonde, gray, black, short, long, curly, straight. When one day they found a blue hair they almost didn't bother to test it (who ever heard of naturally blue hair?)…except for that one intern.

Botan, surprisingly, didn't have a particularly good reason for killing. She hadn't been abused, she hadn't been illegitimate, her parents had been kind yet strict. Some say she was just a little loony. She had told the jury that King Enma had made her do it, that it had been her victims' time to join their loved ones in Spirit World but obviously they thought she was crazy. She was. No doubt about that.

I know what you're thinking. How could a beautiful, cheerful girl like Botan be able to survive around heartless, girl-deprived maniacs? She couldn't. She survived around her friends. The Row boys, as they were so fondly called, were as protective towards Botan as Hiei was towards Yukina times four. Yes, even the heartless pyromaniac liked the bubbly woman. Like I said, she worms her way in. Here's a good example right here.

"Hey, Baby," said an ugly car-jacker who had just been brought in from across the state last week, "How about you and I go do somethin' fun later, huh?"

Botan looked at the greasy Monkey, as the other crooks called the petty thieves, and raised an eyebrow.

"If you mean by fun you mean take a shower than yeah you should but I'll pass," her sharp tongue usually got her into trouble.

The Monkey growled and made to grab her and Botan looked a little scared but Kurama was there in a second and had the man's hand in a vice grip. Yusuke was suddenly there as well and punched the man in the gut, hard. Hiei elbowed the jacker in the back and Kuwabara threw the unconscious body over at the car-jacker table.

"Teach your buddy the rules around here, you Monkeys!!" yelled Yusuke and laughed when the lower ranking criminals bowed to the ground and begged forgiveness.

Now that I think about it, it is pretty funny.

"Stop messing around you guys! You'll get in trouble!!" said a shrill voice.

It was Keiko. She was a cook/security guard in Hudson's. She may look weak but get her mad and she has hands of steel. One slap could incapacitate the toughest of criminals. She had once made a hardened Mafia Crime Lord cry. That had been a hilarious sight, let me tell you.

"Calm down, Keiko," said Yusuke, grinning at the brunette, "You know we scare the shit outta the warden. They can't do anything to us!"

"Maybe, but what if these guys get fed up and try to get you when you're not looking? They could gang up on you!!" she persisted.

It was kind of stupid really, a relatively fragile girl telling a murderer to be careful. Ah, the irony of this kooky world.

"You insult us, woman," grunted Hiei, he made it a point to never call women by their names just because he loved pissing them off, "We could handle twice as many of these thugs, _even_ while babysitting the bumbling oaf."

"What is with you!?" cried Kuwabara, rounding on the smaller man, "Everytime you speak it just makes me wanna kill you more!! You got a death wish, Hamster Legs?!"

"You couldn't kill me if your life depended on it which doesn't mean much seeing as you're just a worthless idiot."

Kuwabara tried to make it over to the fire-starter but with that going on and a still ongoing argument between Yusuke and Keiko behind them Botan found fit to intervene.

"Who wants food?!" she cried, avoiding a crisis.

She lifted the lid off the pot and let the delectable aroma dance over to the gang, stopping all fighting in its tracks, and starting a new one for bowls and utensils.

"'Bout time, Botan! I'm starving here!" said Yusuke, drooling slightly and pushing Kuwabara out of the way.

Soon everyone (including the faculty and other crooks) had their food and was happily eating the delicious stuff. The seating arrangements are as followed: Yusuke was sitting to the left of Kurama, who sat next to Hiei, an empty chair was Hiei's company, then Botan, who was chatting with Keiko, who was simultaneously dodging food flung by Kuwabara, which was returned by Yusuke. The empty seat was normally filled either by Shizuru (unless she was busy) or Yukina (which was why it was next to Hiei and relatively far from Kuwabara). Suddenly a hush fell over the cafeteria, starting from the front entrance. The group looked over in that direction and also quieted, seeing Koenma (the warden's right hand man and a semi friend to the Row boys) walking to their table, looking troubled. They knew what this was about. It was the Butcher's Bill.

The Butcher's Bill was the name for the order to send one of the Murderers to Death Row. It happened seldom but each time stood out vividly to each person in the strange clique. Once it was Jin, another gang member. He had been known for his speed in robberies. He was like a whirlwind, here and gone with the cash in a second. One day he and his partner Touya had gotten into a bad robbery though and ended up killing three bank tellers. Jin was a really nice guy, with his funny accent and childish sense of humor. Yusuke and him and been fast friends while the quiet, calculating Touya had befriended Kurama. Jin was taken first, then Touya a year later.

The next memorable time was, instead of being a sad memory, a sigh of relief to the gang. It had been a serial bomber named Karasu who had taken a strange fascination with Kurama. The redhead hadn't taken well to his new 'admirer' but even with countless thrashings from him and the rest of his friends (even Keiko and Botan had given a few sound verbal beatings) he wouldn't leave the fox alone. He had been extremely creepy and spooky and the Murderers were glad when the order came. That had been five years ago. Who was it this time?

* * *

YAY!!

…

…

YAY!! It was good, yes?

…

…

…your silence says it all…

YOU LOVED IT!! SQUEE!!


	3. Doom and Planning

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, why would I have the entire cast locked in my room? --loud yells can be heard from upstairs-- Oops, did I say that aloud?

* * *

"Hey Koenma," said Yusuke, his usual joking tone turned somber as the man walked up to them.

"Hello Yusuke," said Koenma, chewing his binky.

Yes, I said binky. You never saw the young man without the pacifier. No one really knows why he chews on the damn thing, he could just be weird or he could love annoying people because the constant sucking sound normally drove people bonkers.

"Who is it?" grunted Kuwabara, getting straight down to business.

The look on Koenma's face showed he wished he could prolong this. Botan saw his struggle and helped out.

"Here Koenma," she said sounding chipper, "Have some stew first. I know it's your favorite!"

His reaction surprised everyone. He looked towards the bluette with affection and tears glistening in his eyes and a sad smile before reaching over and hugging the poor girl nearly to death. Botan and Koenma were close. No, they weren't going out (it was kinda hard anyway since she was a convicted killer), she was more like a sister to him even if he never admitted it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before pulling away and looking slightly ashamed.

Now the guys were really freaked.

"What's going on, Toddler," asked Hiei roughly, using the nickname they had for the brunette even if he hated it.

"There's nothing I can do," he said, "Botan, you're dying next week. 3:00p.m. Public execution. Electrocution." He looked down at her shocked face. "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence now, the entire cafeteria, and that fact alone was scarier than the proclamation itself. There were no noisy eating sounds, no clatter of silverware, no loud raucous laughing, no yelling, no fighting, no swapping war stories or tall tales. The silence was deafening. They could hear every step Koenma made as he walked to the doors and stepped out. Botan broke the silence by standing, drawing everyone's eyes to her.

"I…I'd better go pack," she said in a calm voice, like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, "A week. That's barely time at all to train a new kitchen hand. How inconsiderate of Warden Enma, leaving me so little time. I still need to make muffins for Shizuru's birthday." She started to walk away, mumbling contentedly. "Tsk Tsk. So much to do…"

As noise slowly filled the room, the round table in the center stayed silent. Yusuke and Kuwabara were gaping silently into space, Kurama's eyes were covered by his bangs, Hiei was glaring so intensely at his bowl that passersby felt like it would burst into flames at any moment, and Keiko promptly started crying.

"How could they do this to her!?" she screamed, sobbing, "She's the best thing that's ever happened to this horrible place!! A lot of these crooks would have gone crazy without her!! They probably just want her to go so you guys will kill each other and save them the trouble!!"

The boys looked at her. It made perfect sense. The warden had it out for them, they all knew it, and he had wanted them fried since the day they had stepped into Hudson's. What a better way to get to them than to get rid of the thing that made them relatively stable? The thought might not have been true, but the fact that it could possibly even be a theory made them angry. Sure Botan was annoying at times, she could be stupid, too cheerful, and even violent some moments but she was their friend. They had known her as long as they had known each other, and they knew, even if it wasn't a spoken agreement, that they would kill for their friends' sake.

Something had to be done.

"I believe we should get to our rooms," said Kurama stiffly, he sent a look to his friends (minus Keiko, still bawling) that said 'I have a plan but keep your damn mouths shut'.

Kurama looked mad. The group had never seen him really mad before but this was pretty close. They nodded and stood up following the redhead's lead and walked off to the sleeping rooms. The Row Boys had found a spot in Kuwabara's room that was unseen from the cameras. It was a blindspot and, after being carefully inspected by Kurama, was also free of listening devices. They would sit here and talk of their past crimes normally, but today they had a special purpose.

"We're breaking out," said Kurama solemnly, "Soon."

* * *

Ooh! The seed of deceit begins to sprout…not the seed of Chuckie. Nope. 


	4. Talks, Screams, and Shouts

Disclaimer: Still don't own. --cheers sound from upstairs--…and still have cast captive…--cackles evilly--

* * *

"Escape?!" asked Yusuke in a loud whisper.

"Yes," said Kurama softly, "We've lost enough friends to these pathetic law enforcers. It is time we taste fresh air again."

"I've been getting restless as well," said Hiei, putting in his two-cents, smirking slightly, "It is high time we put these people in their places."

"I do miss the arcades," said Yusuke wistfully as the other guys shook their heads.

"How will it happen?" asked Hiei.

Kurama grinned and shared the plan he had been holding onto the past ten years he had been here. It seems the stories were true. He could escape anytime he wanted.

"Go and find Keiko, we'll need her help. She might also want to come," said Kurama.

He had noticed that Yusuke and the brunette had become closer and knew they would be sad to part.

"Hiei," he said turning to the small man, "If you wish to bring Yukina then find her and tell her."

He nodded and disappeared.

"I'll get Shizuru," Kuwabara said, getting where this was going, "She might not want to come but she won't rat us out either."

Kurama nodded.

"I'll find Botan," he said and left.

Botan was in her room. As he saw her he realized she still had that blank, calm, indifferent face on. It didn't suit her. She was supposed to be humming, smiling, giggling at something she had thought of. That was how she always was, but not now. It made him want to escape more than ever.

"Botan," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "May I speak with you?"

"Oh," she said, realizing he was there, "Yes…of course Kurama."

"Botan," he began, "We are all upset about your sentence—"

Talking about it broke her shock and suddenly she was crying on his shoulder. The tears stained his red uniform but he didn't care. Not in the slightest.

"I know you're upset Botan," he continued, "But there is no need to be."

"What?" she cried tearfully, looking at him, "I'm being executed! I think that's something to be upset about!"

"You're not being executed!" he said firmly.

She blinked confusedly at him until his eyes communicated his meaning.

"We're—?" He nodded. "You've got a—?" He nodded again.

She was laughing. It was amazing how she could go from one extreme to the next without even blinking, but then again; she _was_ crazy.

"You are the best Kurama," she said after her laughing died down, "You all are. I don't know what I'd do without you all. I'd probably go even crazier than I already am."

"Oh I don't think that's possible, Botan," he said, back in a lighter mood.

"Yea—Hey!" she cried.

Now he was laughing. She hit him on the shoulder but it only made him force it down to chuckles.

"I took back what I said," she mumbled, "I do know what I'd do without you guys. Go dancing."

He simply nodded good-naturedly and stood up.

"I'll leave you to your packing, Botan," he said, "I have my own to get to," he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "and an escape to plan."

--

Keiko had been more difficult to track down than the blue haired girl but Yusuke had found her, finally, in the kitchen, making tomorrow's slop tearfully.

"Hey Keiko," he started lowly, "I need to talk to you."

Not sob now, Yusuke," she hiccupped, "I'm making dinner."

"I don't care," he said louder, "It's important. Forget about that slop! Its gonna turn out disgusting anyway, the way you're cryin' in it."

That sure got her attention. Yusuke certainly has a way with the ladies.

"You bastard!" she yelled and slapped him, hard.

"Ow! Dammit!!"

"Serves you right," said Keiko calmly, her anger dissipating, "Now what do you want to talk about?"

He glared at her but decided it was his best chance. He leaned over to her ear.

"We're escaping," he whispered, and hurried on as she stiffened, "We aren't gonna let them kill Botan. We might need your help."

She looked around, then dragged him over to the storage closet and pushed him inside, following in afterwards.

"What?!" she cried in a harsh whisper, "I can't help you escape! Not only will I lose my job but I'll be put into jail too! No way!!"

"Please, Keiko!" he said, also yell/whispering, "We need your help. You're the only one who can and—"

"Why me!?" she whispered exasperated and angry, "Why am I so vital to your damn plan? There are a ton of crooks around here and plenty of guards who're afraid of you enough to do your bidding! Why are you picking on me? I don't—"

"'CAUSE I WANT YOU TO COME!!!!!" he yelled, forgetting about stealth.

She stared at him, shocked, unbelieving, …happy? Well, she didn't know what she was thinking at the moment, she was pretty damn flabbergasted. Wouldn't you if the guy who teased you, insulted you, and never really seemed to care about you before suddenly told you (in a way) that he would miss you if he left. He wanted to be with her. It was probably the sweetest thing he had almost said to her. She made up her mind.

"What's the plan?" she asked softly, smiling.

He smiled with relief and, in a hushed whisper this time, told her of their daring escape.

* * *

Oops. I think I might have put romance in here on accident. I CAN'T HELP IT! I'm just a hopeless romantic. --sigh--…dammit… 


End file.
